Rhenania Bottrop
Chronik 1919 Irgendwann kam die Idee einen Fußballverein zu gründen und so taten sie sich zusammen, die Herren Dembski, Erl und Wolf. Diese drei waren es, die einige unentwegte junge Burschen, neun an der Zahl, um sich herum versammelten. Geschrieben wurde das Jahr 1919, dass Gründungsjahr des späteren Fußballvereins "SV Rhenania". Warum späterer Name des Fußballvereins? Zuerst gaben die Gründer dem Team den Namen "Spiel- u. Sportverein Bottrop-Boy". Ein Jahr später, als der Verein beim Westdeutschen Fußballverband angemeldet werden sollte, musste der Verein auf den Namen "SV Rhenania 1919 Bottrop" umgetauft werden. Große Sorgen hatten Sie damals wegzuräumen, denn es gab viel zu tun. Fußbälle, Trikots usw. mussten gekauft werden. Und wären die Boyer Bürger, obwohl sie selbst nicht viel hatten, nicht so freigiebig gewesen, hätte es wohl nie geklappt. Viel mehr Arbeit dagegen bereitete die Herstellung eines Fußballplatzes. Die Zeche Welheim stellte den Gründern ein Gelände zur Verfügung. Alsbald wurde auch der Spielbetrieb aufgenommen. Der erste Gegner waren die Sportfreunde aus Gladbeck. 1926 Mit unermüdlichem Eifer wurde trainiert, um möglichst schnell zu Erfolgen zu kommen. Und so brauchten Spieler und Fans nicht lange zu warten, denn 1926 stieg die Mannschaft erstmals von der B- in die A-Klasse auf. Hier spielten wir zusammen mit dem großen Rivalen VfB Bottrop. Durch diesen Aufstieg ging es dann vorwärts und viele neue Freunde schlossen sich unserem Verein an. Der erneute Aufstieg war greifbar nah und wurde vom Bottroper Rivalen, der 2:1 gewann, verhindert. Aber Rückschläge und interne Vereinskrisen mussten gemeistert werden. Hier taten sich verdiente Mitglieder auf, an die wir uns auch heute ganz gern erinnern. Die Herren Moll, Dembski, Galle und Gaub hatten großen Anteil daran, dass all diese Probleme aus der Welt geschaffen wurden und es irgendwie weiter ging. Ein weiterer großer Fortschritt wurde bestritten, als der Fußballverein DJK Alemania aus der Boy sich auflöste und unsere Mannschaft von dieser Seite großen Zuwachs erhielt. Das Vereinsleben bekam jetzt einen großen Auftrieb. Es wurde zusätzlich sogar eine Handballabteilung gegründet, die nicht minder das Ansehen des Vereins förderte. 1933 Der SV Rhenania bekam einen neuen Fußballplatz, den wir bis zum heutigen Tage nutzen. die Handballabteilung musste nach kurzer Zeit wieder Ihren Betrieb einstellen. Obwohl die Fußballer durch großartige Leistungen erneut den Aufstieg in die Bezirksliga schafften, musste durch eine Neugliederung des Fußballverbandes erneut die Talfahrt in die Kreisliga angetreten werden. 1945 Weitere Rückschläge mussten durch den Krieg hingenommen werden, denn durch die Einberufung in die Wehrmacht ging dem Verein viel Spielermaterial verloren. Aber auch die Platzanlage blieb dabei auf der Strecke und musste nach dem Krieg neu aufgebaut werden. Sechs Jahre waren mittlerweile dahin, alles zerstört und nichts erinnerte mehr an den Fußballverein "SV Rhenania Bottrop". Und wieder waren es Unentwegte die einen neuen Anfang wagten. Hier haben sich vor allen unsere alten Mitglieder Grothuisen und Thöring hervorgetan, die die Jugend in Boy und Batenbrock wachriefen. Und sie kamen, die Alten und die Jungen. Schon in den Jahren 46/47 konnte sich der Verein die ersten Lorbeeren an die Fersen heften, denn dort wurde die Mannschaft ungeschlagen Meister und stieg in die Bezirksklasse auf. Aber auch hier gab es anfangs große Probleme. Spielerabwanderungen ließen den SV Rhenania Bottrop bis an den Rand des Ruins kommen. Letztendlich musste der Verein mit der ersten A-Jugendmannschaft spielen. Und an was keiner mehr glaubte, die Jungs schafften den Klassenerhalt. 1951 Es dauerte etwas länger als ein Jahr, da hatte sich der SVR wieder erholt. Mit einer enormen Mannschaftsleistung holten wir uns die erneute Meisterschaft und den damit verbundenen Aufstieg. Es konnte wieder gefeiert werden. das tat der SV Rhenania kräftig, denn es wurde nicht nur gut Fußball gespielt an der Horster Straße. Daran hat sich auch bis heute nichts geändert. 1959 "Rhenania resigniert nie", das war die Schlagzeile der WAZ zum 40jährigen Vereinsjubiläum. Als dritter Fußballverein konnte der SV Rhenania sein Jubiläum mit einer Sportwoche, die ein voller Erfolg werden sollte, beginnen. Mit Stolz konnten wir darauf verweisen, der Verein mit dem größten Spielbetrieb zu sein. Denn wer konnte schon vier Senioren-, vier Jugend-, zwei Schüler-, eine Knaben- und eine Altherrenmannschaft stellen. Der Festakt im Wasserschloss Wittringen begann mit Ehrungen, die der damalige 1.Vorsitzende Heinz Große-Lohmann vornahm. Die Gäste, an ihrer Spitze Oberbürgermeister Wilczok und Direktor Kloeber überbrachten Jubiläumsgrüße. OB Wilczok verlieh den noch verbliebenen Gründern die goldene Vereinsnadel. Im Auftrag des DFB dankte Kreisvorsitzender Wendt den Vereinsgründern und verlieh ihnen die goldene Ehrennadel. Noch viele weitere Ehrungen wurden vorgenommen, diese aber alle aufzuzählen würde den Rahmen sprengen. Nach den Ehrungen wurde traditionell das Rhenanenlied gesungen, wobei einige Tränen so manche Wange runterliefen. Sportlich gesehen wurde die Turnierwoche am Samstag mit einem Schülerspiel gegen die Sportsfreunde aus Gladbeck eingeleitet. Ein Jugendspiel gegen RWO, ein Seniorenspiel gegen Schwarz-Gelb Gladbeck und ein Pokalspiel zwischen Osterfeld 06 und DSC Dellwig schlossen sich am Sonntag an. Am Mittwoch standen sich, in einem weiteren Pokalspiel, der SV Fortuna Bottrop und SB Gladbeck gegenüber. Am letzten Tag der Turnierwoche dann die Höhepunkte, das Jugendspiel gegen Sterkrade 06/07, das Treffen einer Hölländischen Auswahl gegen eine Bottroper Auswahlmannschaft und am Nachmittag dann das Knallerspiel unserer Senioren gegen den größten Rivalen VfB Bottrop. Zur Platzanlage ist zu erwähnen, das diese für diese Festwoche gepflegt wurde wie nie und die neue Umzäunung, bei der die Stadt Bottrop uns tatkräftig unterstützte, tat ihr übriges. So war an alles gedacht und ein zünftiges Vereinsjubiläum konnte seinen Weg gehen. 1961 Es ging weiter aufwärts. Zum Anfang der Saison wurde ein neuer Trainer verpflichtet. Unter Erich Lange machte die Mannschaft einen gewaltigen Schritt nach vorn. In der Saison 60/61 wurde der Trainerfleiß fast belohnt, aber im entscheidenden Spiel gegen Viktoria Oberhausen verlor unsere Mannschaft mit 2:1. Die Enttäuschung war so groß, dass der Trainer das Handtuch schmiss und ein neuer verpflichtet werden musste. Unter seiner Führung schaffte die Mannschaft, was keiner für möglich gehalten hatte, direkt im ersten Jahr den Aufstieg in die Landesliga. Und auch die zweite Mannschaft wurde Meister und stieg in die 1.Kreisklasse auf. 1963 Im ersten Jahr der Landesligazugehörigkeit konnten wir die Begeisterung des Aufstieges mit in die Saison 63/64 rüber nehmen und belegten zum Schluss einen hervorragenden 2.Tabellenplatz. Danach ging es mit wechselnden Erfolgen weiter. Vereinsinterne Schwierigkeiten waren schuld, dass der bittere Gang in die Bezirksliga angetreten werden musste. Dieser Abstieg hatte etliche Spielerabgänge zur Folge, so dass fast eine komplette Mannschaft neu aufgebaut werden musste. In der folgenden Zeit war nur Mittelmaß angesagt und wir belegten in den nächsten Jahren ausschließlich Mittelfeldplätze. Neue Schwierigkeiten standen ins Haus. Die lange Anreisen zu Auswärtsspielen (Bocholt, Emmerich usw.) rissen ein großes Loch in die Vereinskasse. Aus diesem Grund bemühten wir uns, der Essener Bezirksliga zugeteilt zu werden. Dem Antrag wurde stattgegeben. Wenig später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass wir es mit einer ungleich schwereren Gruppe zu tun hatten. Hinzu kam Verletzungspech, so dass wir auf Spieler der zweiten Mannschaft zurückgreifen mussten. Trotz eines furiosen Schlussspurts von 9:1 Punkten, musste die Mannschaft den Weg in die Kreisklasse antreten. 1969 Ein halbes Jahrhundert liegt hinter uns und schon wieder knallten die Sektkorken. Zum Auftakt der Feierlichkeiten gab es aber ein trauriger Anlass, wir gedachten unserer verstorbenen Mitglieder. Bürgermeister Theo Knorr, Vorsitzender Große-Lohmann und einige Mitglieder enthüllten, vor den Toren der Platzanlage, einen Gedenkstein. Anschließend fand im Boyer-Hof eine Verleihung von Ehrennadeln an verdienstvolle Mitglieder statt. Bürgermeister Knorr begann sinne Rede mit den Worten: "Ich kann mir keinen besseren Beginn eines Jubiläumsprogramms vorstellen, als der verstorbenen Mitglieder zu gedenken" und beendet seine Rede mit den Worten: "Die Gemeinsamkeit ist schon immer die Stärke des SV Rhenania Bottrop gewesen und sollte sie auch immer bleiben". Oberbürgermeister Wilczok hob die hervorragende Jugendarbeit des SVR hervor, die diesen Verein so stark machte. Etliche Ehrungen wurden vorgenommen. 36 Mitglieder bekamen Vereinssilber und 28 Rhenanen wurde Silber vom Westdeutschen Fußballverband verliehen. Doch allen voran ist eine Ehrung zu nennen. Die letzten beiden übrig gebliebenen Vereinsgründer bekamen die goldene Ehrennadel und August Dembski wurde zum Ehrenmitglied auf Lebenszeit ernannt. Eine große sportliche Woche schloss sich dem Festakt an und so wurde das 50jährige Vereinsjubiläum gebührend gefeiert. 1977 Die Mannschaft tat sich in den folgenden Jahren sehr schwer. Ein weiterer Trainerwechsel stand an und Horst Bistrich übernahm das Training. Schon im zweiten Jahr seiner Tätigkeit trug seine Arbeit Früchte. In der Saison 77/78 stieg die Mannschaft, mit 5 Punkten Vorsprung auf den Zweitplazierten, wieder in die Bezirksliga auf. 1982 In der folgenden Zeit konnte sich die Mannschaft immer Plätze zwischen Platz 4 und 10 erkämpfen. Die nächste erwähnenswerte Spielzeit war die Saison 82/83. Die gesamte Saison spielten wir in der Spitzengruppe mit. So kam es am letzten Spieltag zum Endspiel gegen den SV Vrasselt, der die Tabelle mit einem Punkt Vorsprung anführte. Vor 3200(!) zahlenden Zuschauern, einmalig in der Geschichte unseres Vereins, führte die Mannschaft bis kurz vor Schluss mit 1:0. In den letzten Minuten schoss der SV Vrasselt dann aber doch noch den nicht ganz unverdienten Ausgleich. Obwohl enttäuscht über den verpassten Aufstieg konnten wir mit der Saison und dem 2. Tabellenplatz hochzufrieden sein. Auch in den folgenden Jahren erspielte sich die Mannschaft immer vordere Tabellenplätze. Bis zu Saison 86/87. Das schwärzeste Jahr beim SV Rhenania. Nach einer schlechten Spielzeit musste der Weg in die Kreisklasse angetreten werden. 18:42 Punkte und 23:51 Tore besagten alles. Wie schwierig es ist, nach einem Abstieg sofort wieder aufzusteigen erfuhren wir im Folgejahr. Obwohl eine gute Saison gespielt wurde langte es am Ende nur zu einem 3. Tabellenplatz. 1988 Im Sommer 1988 übernahm unser langjähriger Jugendtrainer Karl Ambeck das Training der Senioren. Wurden bisher oft Spieler von anderen Vereinen verpflichtet, so baute der Trainer jetzt auf die eigene Jugend. Dies sollte ein Schritt in Richtung Aufstieg sein. Das es letztlich so lange dauern sollte, war nicht vorgesehen. 1995 Obwohl der SV Rhenania bis 1995 in jedem Jahr in der Spitzengruppe mitmischte, langte es nie zum Aufstieg. In der Saison 95/96 war es dann endlich soweit. Nach einer hervorragenden Spielzeit war die Mannschaft nicht mehr zu bremsen und die Meisterschaft und der damit verbundene Aufstieg wurde geschafft. Mit Stolz muss man erwähnen, dass in der Meistermannschaft ausschließlich Spieler standen, die aus der eigenen Jugend stammten. 2000 Zu euphorisch hatten die Verantwortlichen in die Zukunft gesehen. Nachdem in der Saison 96/97 und 97/98 gut mitgespielt werden konnte und die gesteckten Ziele greifbar nahe waren, stellte sich in der Folge der Schlendrian ein. Eine alte Fußballweisheit sagt: "Sobald aufgehört wird zu arbeiten, bleibt der Erfolg aus". Viele Spieler und sogar der Trainer verließen unseren Verein. Fast zwei komplette Mannschaften, zum größten Teil Gewächse aus der eigenen Jugend, suchten sich einen neuen Verein. Die Gründe hierfür lagen vor allem im finanziellen Bereich. Als die Problem zu groß wurden, ließ auch der Vorstand die Flügel hängen und stellte sich nicht mehr zur Wahl. Das Schiff trieb einige Zeit führerlos im Vereinssumpf. Die Konsequenz dieser Misere war zwangsläufig der Abstieg in die Kreisliga A, der auch vom neuen Vorstand, der im Februar 2000 die Belange des Vereins übernahm, nicht verhindert werden konnte. Es waren wie früher die alten Kempen, gestützt von den Urgesteinen der Vereins, die sich erneut zur Verfügung stellten, um das Schiff nicht untergehen zu lassen. An dieser Stelle spricht der SV Rhenania all denjenigen Dank aus, die sich in der Not zur Verfügung stellten. Einem jedoch gebührt in jeder Hinsicht Dank: Herrmann Waschke. Seit dem 15.02.1961 war er Trainer und Betreuer der Jugend, danach Jugendleiter und zur heutigen Zeit Geschäftsführer der Seniorenabteilung und Ehrenjugendleiter auf Lebenszeit. Wenn dieser Rhenanen-Narr nicht gewesen wäre, wir glauben nicht, dass der SVR in dieser Form noch existieren würde. Dem neuen Vorstand fehlte es vor allem an Geld, und so beschloss man sich auf eine intakte Jugend zu stützen. Als kleines Beispiel, beim 4:2 Sieg gegen TuS Buschhausen stand ein Durchschnittsalter von knapp 20Jahren auf dem Spielfeld. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten in der Saison 2000/2001 stand die Mannschaft fast aussichtslos auf dem letzten Tabellenplatz. Doch dann bestätigte sich die neue Linie im Fußballverein Rhenania Bottrop. Mit einer enormen Leistungssteigerung schaffte die Mannschaft, in der Rückrunde, den Sprung ins Mittelfeld und den damit verbundenen Klassenerhalt. 2001 ach der verkorksten Saison 2000/2001 ist mittlerweile ein neuer Vorstand gewählt worden. Ein ganz neue Variation. Kein Geldgeber an der Spitze, sondern eine Person, die von der Picke an, mit kurzzeitiger Unterbrechung, den Rhenanen treu geblieben ist. Hermann Waschke war es letztlich, der Karl-Heinz-Fischer, seiner Zeit Geschäftsführer im Jugendbereich, überzeugen konnte, das sinkende Schiff wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Eine schlagfertige Truppe wurde dazu benötigt und aufgestellt. Ziel war es, den Verein kurzfristig wieder in die Bezirksliga zu bringen. Aber auch andere Dinge im Verein mussten wieder aufgearbeitet werden, wie zum Beispiel das Zusammenleben der einzelnen Abteilungen und Unterhaltung und Vergnügen im Verein. Dies schrieb der Vorstand sich langfristig auf die Fahnen. Nachdem die Saison 2000/2001 noch einigermaßen über die Bühne gebracht werden konnte, verstärkten wir uns in der neuen Saison mit guten Spielern wie Ralf Wysk und Ralf Höner. Nach gutem Auftakt konnten wir uns als Tabellendritter konstant bis kurz vor Saisonende tabellieren. Erst kurz vor Saisonende wurde uns durch Verletzungen einiger Spieler und unglücklichen Schiedsrichterentscheidungen der Sprung in die Bezirksliga versagt. Nach anfänglichem Frust wollten wir es dann in nächsten Jahr erneut versuchen. In Sachen Unterhaltung tat sich aber auch einiges. Zum 90-zigsten Geburtstag von Jupp Mlinarek lud der Verein seine alten Veteranen ein. Weit über dreihundert Jahre Nostalgie saßen am Tisch und fachsimpelten über alte und neue Zeiten. Und weiter ging es. Der Rhenanenabschlußball ein ehemaliger fester Bestandteil im Vereinsleben wurde wieder ins Leben gerufen. Ein voller Erfolg, denn über 300 Personen tummelten sich in der Aula Welheim und amüsierten sich aufs Ganze. Erste Schritte waren damit getan, um das Vereinsleben wieder dahin zu führen, wo sich bisher jeder noch wohl fühlte. 2002 Ziele waren gesetzt worden und sollten eingehalten werden. Das sportliche Ziel hieß Aufstieg in die Bezirksliga. Dies konnte in der letzten Saison nicht realisiert werden. Die neue Saison sollte den erhofften Aufstieg bringen. Ein Kader von 24 Mann wurde Trainer Ralf Quabeck für diese neue Saison an die Hand gegeben. Ganze 4 Abgänge standen 11 Neuzugänge gegenüber. Ein ganz dicker Fisch dabei Andreas Schulte, Sohn des früheren Goalgetters Heiner Schulte und ehemaliges Jugendgewächs fand den Weg an die Horster Straße wieder zurück. Aufpoliert wurde die Mannschaft auch noch mit Spielern aus der eigenen Jugend, so dass eine gute Mischung aus Alt und Jung bestand. Gute Vorraussetzungen? Die Vorgabe von Trainer und Vorsitzendem war ganz klar, der “Aufstieg.” Aber es kam alles anders. Ein ganz verkorkster Saisonanfang mit Tabellenplatz 15 und ganzen 2 Punkten nach 6 Spielen ließen den Traum vom Aufstieg frühzeitig platzen. Schadensbegrenzung war angesagt. Nachdem dann mit allen Beteiligten Fraktur geredet worden war, ging es dann langsam Aufwärts. Zum Schluss stand der 7. Tabellenplatz zu Buche mit ganzen 41 Punkten. Äußerst beschämend für so einen guten Kader. Aber gefeiert wurde auch wieder, und neue Aktivitäten wurden auch wieder ins Leben gerufen. Der Jahresabschluss, Termin immer im November in der Aula Welheim und erneut, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war die Hütte voll bis zum Rand. Ein Super Rahmenprogramm und ausgelassene Musik ließen die Aula Kopf stehen. Ein gelungene Sache, dieser Jahresabschluss. Dann ein ganz großes Ding. Jürgen Tkocz, mittlerweile als 2. Jugendleiter, Pressechef, Werbeauschussvorsitzender und für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit eingesetzt, konnte durch glücklichem Zufall Kontakt mit der A-Jugend des FC Schalke 04 aufnehmen. Anlass dieser Angelegenheit war die Hochwasserkatastrophe, die Deutschland in diesem Jahr heimsuchte. Und so wurde ein Benefizspiel verabredet, dass nicht auf heimischen Geläuf, sondern auf dem Rasenplatz im Jahnstadion stattfand. Der Erlös sollte dann einem durch das Hochwasser geschädigten Kindergarten im Osten Deutschlands zu Gute kommen. Aber der Abschluss dieses Spieles war ja nicht die einzige Sache, die organisiert werden musste. Pressearbeit, Würstchen- und Bierstand sind nur 3 Themen von vielen anderen die erarbeitet werden mussten. Unter Leitung von J.Tkocz, der großen Anteil an der Sache hatte, ging der Tag dann auch reibungslos über die Bühne. Nach Abzug der Unkosten blieben ganze 2000 Euro für den Kindergarten über. Letztendlich war es dann auch J. Tkocz und seinem Vater Hans überlassen, die direkt im Osten vor Ort sich ein Bild machen konnten und dabei den Betrag überreichten. Einzigartig in der Geschichte des Vereins Ein weiterer Tag der Saison 2002/2003 war der 1. Rhenanentag der mit dem 7. Juli 2003 ins Leben gerufen wurde. Hier hauptverantwortlich, unsere Altherrenabteilung, die mit umfangreicher Unterstützung aus den eigenen Reihen und aus anderen Abteilungen ein Fest aufzogen, die in Bottrop so noch keiner auf die Beine gebracht hat. Hauptverantwortlicher Organisator M. Kahnert und ein Orga-Ausschuss. Der ganze Verein wurde an diesem Tag mobilisiert, von den jüngsten bis hin zu den ältesten Mitgliedern, von der jüngsten Mannschaft, über die Vorstände, Trainer,Betreuer und Eltern, bis hin zu den Senioren und Altherren. Was hier alles organisiert wurde. Hüpfburg, Torwand, Spielstationen, die die Kinder durchlaufen mussten, Fußballturnier von der A-Jugend über Eltern und Vorstände bis hin zu den älterem Semester , Jever –Bus und Autogrammstunde mit Joris van Hout, Profi von Borussia Möchengladbach. Über 1000 Menschen aus Verein und aus Bottrop statteten unserem Verein einen Besuch ab und verliefen sich auf unserer Anlage. Zum Schluss der Highlight, ein Feuerwerk über eine halbe Stunde, gesponsert von unserem Energieunternehmen ELE, ließen dann den Tag so richtig schön ausklingen. Viel Arbeit für Organisation und Ausführer, aber letztlich ein Tag, den der SV Rhenania so schnell nicht vergessen wird. Zum Schluß der Saison 2002/2003 sei noch erwähnt, daß unser alter Kämpe Udo Hermes im Rahmen eines Festaktes für besondere Dienste im Sport von Ernst Löchelt mit dem Ehrenzeichen geehrt wurde. Auch von unserer Seite herzlichen Glückwunsch. 2003 Am jedem Anfang einer Saison werden Ziele gesetzt. Diese werden dann versucht in die Tat umzusetzen. Dies war auch in der Fußballsaison 2003/2004 so. Nach 4- jähriger Abwesenheit aus der Bezirksliga ist es fast ein Muss, endlich wieder aufzusteigen. Der Vorstand, der die personellen Besetzung für einen Aufstieg zu erfüllen hat, der Trainer und die Mannschaft, die dieses Ziel in die Tat umzusetzen hat. Die personellen Ansprüche wurden erfüllt und der Kader war entsprechend groß. Jetzt hieß es diese Vorgaben zu kompensieren. Eine Zeit sah es auch recht gut aus. Doch was uns dann erwartete, dass nennt man schon eine verrückte Saison. Irgendwann in der Saison brach die Mannschaft ein und zu Beginn der Rückrunde stand unsere Mannschaft mit 9 Punkten Rückstand weit abgeschlagen auf dem dritten Tabellenplatz. Ein anderer Verein wäre froh gewesen, doch unsere Ansprüche waren höher. Teile des Vorstandes setzten sich zusammen und man war sich einig, dass der Aufstieg dieses Jahr erneut in weite Ferne gerückt war. Die Fußballsaison wurde abgehakt und die Vorbereitung für die neue Saison sollte frühzeitig beginnen. Als erste Maßnahme beschlossen wir, nach 5 Jahren die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Trainer nicht mehr zu verlängern und einen neuen Trainer zu verpflichten. Zum Rückrundenstart wurde dem Trainer mitgeteilt, dass zum Schluss der Saison die Zusammenarbeit endet. Das war ein Stich ins Wespennest. Was den Verein in der Rückrunde außerhalb des Sportplatzes begleitete, war so manches mal ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Ein ordentliches Zusammenarbeiten mit Trainer, Spieler, Zuschauer und Vereinsmitglieder war kaum noch zu erreichen. Das einzige, was erreicht wurde, die Mannschaft spielte für ihren Trainer und legte eine Serie hin, die den Vorsprung von BSV 66 Oberhausen immer mehr zusammenschmelzen ließ. Am Ende standen beide Vereine auf einen Aufstiegsplatz und ein Relegationsspiel musste über den Aufstieg entscheiden. 2004 Wie schon gesagt, die erste Mannschaft von Rehnania Fußballvereins stieg auf und wir verpflichteten einen neuen Trainer. Klaus Lehberg, beim SV Rhenania Bottrop ein altes bekanntes Gesicht. Das dieser Name viel Unruhe in den Verein brachte, war zuerst nicht zu erkennen. Aber wir blieben bei dieser Verpflichtung. Ein Trainer der die Fußballszenerie kennt, wie kaum ein anderer. Die Planungen für die erste Bezirksligasaison liefen auf Hochtouren. Aufgrund der unglücklichen Entscheidung auch nicht ganz problemlos. Trainer Quabeck nahm 7 Spieler mit zum VfB Bottrop hinüber, obwohl er sonst stets ein Gegner dieser Wechsel war. Eine ganz neue Mannschaft musste geformt werden und dies in allerkürzester Zeit. Aber Rhenania wäre nicht Rhenania. Auch diese Schwierigkeit wurde mit Bravour gemeistert. Eine gute Mannschaft wurde am Anfang der Saison präsentiert. Diese hielt sich dann auch recht gut. Wir spielten im Duisburger Raum und am Ende des Jahres befand sich die Mannschaft auf einem guten Mittelfeldplatz. Die Rückrunde der ersten Bezirksliga-Saison konnte mir ruhigem Gefühl angegangen werden. 2005 Die Mannschaft präsentierte sich im ersten Jahr der Rückrunde für einen Aufsteiger recht gut. Höhen und Tiefen begleiteten uns durch die komplette Saison und am Ende des Jahres stand die Mannschaft auf einem guten einstelligen Tabellenplatz. Alle Kritiker beruhigt ??? Auch das ist Rhenania, die Person Lehberg ist bei verschiedenen Mitgliedern des Vereines immer eine Reizfigur. Der Verein kam trotz guter Erfolge nicht zur Ruhe. Wir verlängerten mit Klaus Lehberg und die Planungen für die neue Bezirksligasaison liefen auf Hochtouren. Die Mannschaft wurde erneut verstärkt. Der Lohn dieser Arbeit, die Mannschaft spielte noch konstanter und vom Tabellenplatz her noch besser als im ersten Bezirksligajahr. Wir waren recht stolz auf die von allen geleistete Arbeit. Jedoch, ein großes Manko machte uns zu schaffen. Erfolge bedeuten auch mehr Ausgaben. Die finanzielle Situation des Vereines verschlechterte sich permanent. Die Stimmung im Verein wurde schlechter und jede Kleinigkeit wurde negativ diskutiert. Auf andere Probleme wollen wir hier nicht größer eingehen. Zum Schluss der Hin-Serie stellten wir Überlegungen an, wie die Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu schaffen waren. Die Entscheidung in der Chronik 2006. 2006 Die Rückrunde hatte begonnen und den guten Tabellenplatz hatte der Mannschaft keiner zugetraut. Sie spielte wie aus einem Guss und zum Schluss der Saison 2005/2006 standen wir auf Platz 6 der Tabelle. Alles richtig gemacht. Nein, denn der Erfolg hatte auch seine Schattenseiten. Finanziell hatten die guten Leistungen der Mannschaft den Verein in arge Bedrängnis gebracht. Auch andere Probleme, auf die wir nicht näher eingehen möchten, mussten aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Nach mehreren Sitzungen war der Weg klar. Eine neue Richtung, zum Wohl des Vereines musste eingeschlagen werden. Die erste Entscheidung war, den Vertrag mit K. Lehberg nicht mehr zu verlängern. Eine neue und junge 1. Mannschaft sollte geformt werden. Hierbei sollte uns C. Frömmelt helfen, der schon einmal als A-Jugendtrainer beim SVR tätig war und gute Kontakte zu jungen Spielern hatte. Seine ersten Sporen im Seniorensport hatte er sich im Duisburger Raum verschafft. Aufgrund des Trainerwechsels hatte er natürlich seine Schwierigkeiten. Denn Spieler, die schon für die neue Saison zugesagt hatten, verließen den Verein mit ihrem ehemaligen Trainer in Richtung Hansa Scholven. Eine ganz miese Situation und eine ganz fiese Angelegenheit. Und so kam es wie es kommen musste, die Mannschaft stellte sich als zu schwach heraus. Wir standen auf den letzten Tabellenplätzen und die Kritiker wurden immer lauter. Letztendlich blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als den Trainer zu entlassen. Eine Entscheidung, die auch zusätzliches Geld kostete. 2007 Wir befinden uns in der Saison 2006/2007, kurz nach der Trainerentlassung und vor Aufnahme der Arbeit als Trainer durch den damaligen Obmann Freddy Szepetiuk. Trotz großem Engagement, letztendlich konnte der Abstieg aus der Bezirksliga nicht verhindert werden. Ein läppischer Punkt fehlte zum Schluss und hätte sich die Mannschaft im vorletzten Spiel gegen den SV Vonderort nicht kurz vor Schluss den Ausgleich gefangen, wer weiß, was noch gekommen wäre. Haben wir alles richtig gemacht? Wir vermögen es nicht zu sagen!!! Ein trauriger Abschluss der Saison 2006/2007, denn wir hatten uns den Bezirksligaaufenthalt länger vorgestellt. Die neue Saison 2007/2008. Freddy Szepetiuk hatte signalisiert, dass er nach dem Saisonende nicht mehr als Trainer zur Verfügung steht. Wir begaben uns frühzeitig auf die Suche und wurden uns recht schnell einig. Wir verpflichteten für die 1. Mannschaft der neuen Saison 2007/2008 Dirk Rovers. Die Aufgaben der zweiten Mannschaft gaben wir in die Hände von T. Ochojski. Ganz neue Gesichter als Trainer beim SVR und auf dem Bottroper Fußballmarkt. Kategorie:Fußballverein (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Bottrop